Heaven's Weakness
by Kuronika Kaage
Summary: He was the one who saved the world from the monster's goal. But now he is the one who will be targeted. He has a secret that people may fear. But he is their center, their treasured friend, and no matter what the consequences may be they will protect him and stop the threat. Set after Zero G.


**Me: sorry guys for not being active for one and a half month! I am so, so sorry! My laptop broke and it needs fixing! **

**Ginga: welcome back Kaages.**

**Kurai: thanks Ginga...by the way; this is Galaxy-Invisible's (guest who reviewed in "Wish") idea. We both liked the idea so we'll write it. "Scars in the Past and Present, Healing for the Future" we'll be updated soon, because we are still thinking something for the plot.**

**Disclaimer: The Kaages never owned MFB anime, characters, and the idea belongs to Galaxy-Invisible but the plotline will be our ideas.**

.

.

.

_Darkness...it was one of the thing I couldn't disregard. It is something that I've felt at the last battle in which I am their only hope, their last saviour. Here I am, standing over there and watching._

_Beys clash..._

_Hard breathing..._

_Cries..._

_Pleas..._

_It was terrible..._

_I am watching myself fighting that monster, Nemesis, who desires the world to be covered by darkness. I saw myself struggling to defeat him, Light vs. Darkness. I saw all of the people's prayers for me to defeat that beast... I heard the prayers of the spirit world. But that kid has something in his mind that he couldn't understand._

_Why does he want darkness?_

_What are the purposes?_

_What?_

_Why?_

_I tried to reach out but I couldn't. I tried to scream but my voice wasn't heard. I tried to run but I can't. I tried to close my eyes but they stayed open. I tried...but why? Why it didn't work? As I watch myself in that battle, I saw myself almost at the point of collapsing. But still struggled to stand up and fight._

_I really am stubborn._

_Attacking that bey with full force even if it is broken; he believed for a bright future for the people, his friends, his family._

_I really am selfless._

_I defeated him and banished him for good. People rejoiced for they will see the future, my friends were almost at the point of crying, parents hugging their children. I now opened the way for their future. _

_I'm happy._

_I saw my bey spinning but already out of stamina, I almost cried but I held back. I was about to get my bey but..._

_Pain..._

_I could feel it in my body...I don't have the energy to hold myself anymore. I may even die for releasing too much power and energy. I became numb, I was tired, I collapsed and Pegasus stopped spinning. _

_I really don't care about myself._

_I heard my friends call my name desperately. They ran so fast just to reach me. They wanted see the future with me._

_I don't care..._

_I heard their voice begging..._

_I don't care..._

_But I don't want them to be hurt..._

_I was filled with remorse... so I got up and awoke from my slumber._

_As we now go to the helicopter I took out my bey and looked at the sky. I called out Ryuuga to tell him that we've won and thanked him. I realized that my bey glowed red then it disappeared._

'_Thank you, Ginga...'_

_I now turned back to go with the others but I felt something...it hit my back...a strong surge of energy...it was painful and it was weird...it felt cold and dark...I tried to stay awake but I can't...my vision were doubled...I was now swaying...and at that point I collapsed once more._

_Darkness..._

_Cold..._

_Pain..._

_Hatred..._

_It was the feelings that Rago wanted. He wanted something to make sure that all will know and will never forget his name. _

_The God of Destruction_

_The God of Death_

_The God of fears_

"_Hello bastard."_

"_Rago! What are you doing here?!"_

_He pointed at me, "You...are what I am looking for my whole life."_

_I was shocked! 'Does he know the whole time?'_

"_A secret that you've kept years ago and it came from birth in which the people reawakened."_

"_Shut up!" I shouted as I covered my ears. But he was right. _

"_Monster."_

"_NO!"_

_I closed my eyes._

_I breathe for air._

_Then opened them again._

_I could feel it...a heavenly that is now floating with me. It was my saviour, an angel; it was me, my other half. He was the one comforting me in my childhood days before I met Hyouma. He looked terrifying but he comforted me with his cold touch. He was like my twin._

_Two bloody sapphire blue eyes._

_Spiky silver-white hair._

_The thing was the one comforting me. It the only friend I've had. But even though he looks like he is ready to kill...he had no desire to hate, to be evil. He was created because of the things I've experienced. I can see him in my dreams as he spoke to me and comforting me. He was my companion, my first friend, my long dead twin brother._

"_Ginga, my young twin, you cannot keep this secret anymore. Someday, evil people will be finding you."_

"_They will not find me anymore."_

"_I risked my life just to make sure that you're alive."_

"_But it cost you your life!"_

"_I don't care if I look like a demon, I am your other half, and we share the same power. I have been reborn to protect you."_

"_But—"_

"_One day...you may change your form and people will despise and hate you...and your friends will be gone because of protecting you."_

"_No..."_

"_Goodbye..."_

"_No! Don't go!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Don't go! Stop! Gingku!" Ginga shouted as he awoke from his nightmare. "That nightmare again."

Ginga went to the bathroom to just take a shower. He was stressed all the time about these nightmares. It kept telling him of the mistakes he has done in the past... and it was horrible. He just looks in the mirror to just help him ease at the moment. But then his reflection changed and Rago appeared in the mirror looking at Ginga.

"You will be mine!"

"Shut up! Get off my head!" he shouted as he covered his ears and closed his eyes. 'I want this to stop...please...'

Ginga slowly opened his eyes and looked at the mirror. Then a hand went out in the mirror and grabbed Ginga's neck. Ginga was struggling to break free but it was futile. He then carefully looked at the mirror and saw Rago. He changed his appearance in which he looked just like him and showed Ginga's reflection...showing his monstrous self.

The reflection Ginga still grabbed his neck and started clutching it tightly. "Look at your bloody red eyes, Ginga."

He looked in which it caused him to panic.

"Do you remember that time when you released me in your battle with Ryuuga." The reflection said with a murderous glare and smirk.

"Let me go! Please!" he begged.

Then the reflection changed into Rago. "We are not different you know."

" . .YOU!"

"You'll be mine and I shall be revived again!"

"No!"

Then Ginga was dropped in the floor really hard. He was breathing really hard and gasping for air. But he ran into the toilet to puke from those nightmares and his reflection. He then looked at the mirror and saw his eyes.

Heterochromatic (A/N) eyes.

They were bloody red and his normal golden brown. "No." He kept repeating it. "NO!"

.

.

.

.

.

"How come Zero always wins? And why do I always lost?!"Ren complained.

"I don't know~ bad luck for you maybe~" Zero hummed.

"Shut up or I'll kill you!" Ren threatened.

"hehehehe, sorry."

"By the way, where are the others?" Ren asked.

"They said that they're training with Kira. In which Benkei is teaching them." Zero answered. "Sometimes I wished Ginga was the one teaching us."

"Why?"

"Didn't you know last summer he made me run?!"

"What's the problem?"

"I am pulling a heavy tire! It was hot! And I was barefooted!"

Ren snickered.

"My feet hurt by that time you know!" Zero complained and whined.

"Sorry."

.

.

.

.

Zero was just walking at the lake with his hands in his pockets. It was quite a peaceful day and it was really refreshing. He was thinking of all the things that had happened. He was very grateful in meeting new friends and meeting Ginga. Zero always thought of Ginga as a big brother for him. He always wanted a big bro and Ginga was fit for that picture. But then he stopped and saw Ginga standing. He ran towards him.

"Ginga-san!" Zero called.

"Hey Zero."

Zero saw Ginga without his headband. His hair was still spiky but now short and has bangs in which his left eye was covered.

"Nice hair."

"Thanks Zero." Ginga thanked for that complement as the two of them lie down and relax.

"You know. I wished that you would be happy." Zero said.

Ginga chuckled. "Where did you get that wish?"

"Well Madoka-chan and Benkei told us storied about you. They were even shocked when they first saw you crying."

"Oh..." Ginga whispered.

"Judging by it...I think you're just faking everything. That you only smiled just to see them happy but at the back you are crying."

Ginga's face darkened.

"waahh! I-I'm sorry for saying tha! I-I d-d-didn't mean to shove it off—"

"It's okay Zero."

Zero sighed in relief. "But still...why are you locking your door?"

"I'll tell you when the time is right."

"Sure."

The two now spend together like they're really brothers and Zero cherished it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dunamis was just looking at the sky above. He noticed that the stars were only a few in the sky. The air was cool and refreshing. He savored the feeling and went to sleep.

.

.

.

Tithi was very tired from playing. Even at the age of 18 he still acts like a little kid. He climbed in a tree and went to sleep.

.

.

.

Aguma just sat it the rooftop of the Beylin Temple. He was enjoying the view from its scenery. But he didn't notice that he already fell asleep.

.

.

.

Yuki was so drowsy from staying awake for 72 hours straight. He drank so much coffee just to stay awake but it didn't have any effect. So he just went to his bed for a quick nap.

.

.

.

King was running away from Masamune. He pranked him in changing his shampoo into glue. Masamune was chasing King like hell and his hair looked like a bunny's ears. Masamune threw the glue with a large amount of force in which it hit King's head as he collapsed.

.

.

.

Chris just sat down inside his home as he admired the winter snowflakes that fell in his home. It was quite a beautiful scene for him. So he just slept peacefully in the window sill.

.

.

.

Kyouya was just sitting in his office chair while looking at the window. He needed a break before he could blow these papers away. So he went to his sofa in his office, removed his glasses and slept.

.

.

.

"Hey Kenta." Madoka greeted.

"Hi Madoka." Kenta greeted back.

"So how was your training?" She asked.

"It was fine...anyways where is Ginga?" he asked as he sat in the couch.

"He's with Zero...you know...brotherly bonding."

Kenta just laughed at that but then he noticed that he was a little drowsy and dizzy. So he asked Madoka to sleep in a room in which Madoka agreed.

.

.

.

_A demonic laughter was heard in the center. The hooded figures were murmuring some prayers that no one could understand. They saw a man with short purple hair shouting a prayer._

_**O, Nemesis, you've sent us a sign to whom we shall use for your revival. Now let us be in our safety and lead us.**_

_He then sang something but in a different language._

_**Ang mundo na gusto ipuno ng dilim,**_

_**Ang mundong puno ng mga taong makasalanan,**_

_**Parusahan sila ng mga demonyo na pinamumunuan ng aming Diyos na si Nemesis,**_

_**Mga Espirito ng kadiliman, sa ngalan ni Nemesis ay tinatawag ko kayo.**_

_Then spirits with red deadly eyes appeared in front of the man._

"_Find me Ginga Hagane and bring him to me, Pluto."_

_Then the spirits disappeared and flew towards the globe._

"_Very soon...very soon... we will have our revenge...in which you will suffer the nightmare of your past. And I know that the Legendary Bladers are watching...so if I were all of you...you should now protect the center of your group."_

_Pluto said as he smirked then laugh as hard as he can in a demonic way._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

They all woke up from that nightmare. They wished that it was just a lie. But he said that their center will be suffering and they can't take that chance. He saved them...and now...they'll do whatever they can and the power they have to protect him.

.

.

.

.

.

Because Ginga will be the gem that Nemesis needs.

.

.

.

.

.

**Me: tell me if you all love it. And sorry again for not being active for one and a half month.**

**Kurai: Favorite it~ Follow it~ Review please~**


End file.
